


until

by xybdfw



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw





	until

远不及先前迦勒底的屋内，为了节省电力，仅有联络器的屏幕闪烁微光，在本就不算太过宽敞的屋内，任何声响都被无限放大了。  
立香开会回来，看到被褥已经整齐地收拾在一侧，房间被悉心整理了一通。  
床上空空如也，但是有微弱的呼吸声。于是他朝几个角落张望，果然那青年又蜷在了墙角。

对上目光的瞬间，卡多克金棕色的瞳孔一阵收缩，随即腾的站起身来——房间的主人不允许他这样待在角落，看来他还记着的。然而每次回到房间，他还是这幅老样子。

黑发御主摇摇头，朝他走来。卡多克并没有动弹。他在那儿微微仰头，几乎是有些恍然地望着立香。

几日下来，青年眼底仍带着微黑的阴影，显然这短短几天迎来的结局与当前的新环境都让他极度不安。  
——若不是那位皇女最后的留言，怕不是这具潜艇上又多了一具尸体。想到马修先前对他的评价，立香不禁叹了口气。

他又上前一步，几乎是与卡多克贴在了一块儿。什么都没说，他伸出双臂，用力地拥住对方。  
先前二人挤在一张床上就寝时，他听就到一旁的青年紧阖双目，面色痛苦，喃喃着“安娜，狼人，空想之树”的若干词汇。  
必然是又做噩梦了。

“呜……”

他将头埋在卡多克的颈侧，那白发青年几乎是惊慌失措地叫了一声，纤薄的身躯绷得死紧，直到发现御主并没有其他举动，才松弛了些许。  
立香很快松开他，努力笑道：“走吧，坐在椅子上比较舒服。”

卡多克咬紧下唇盯着他，没有动弹。突然那苍白的手抬了起来，脱去外头的罩衫，立香惊诧地瞪大眼睛，片刻闪烁出复杂的光。

“……蒙上我的眼睛，御主。”卡多克撇过头，说道。

他话语中的用意显然可见。立香看着那苍白脸颊泛出的红，听到了句尾颤音里蕴藏的冀求。

“你不用叫我御主……卡多克君。”  
“不就是一个称呼——”  
“你这是自欺欺人。”立香陡然提高嗓门，“你和我，现在都是泛人类史仅存的人类了！否则，当初为什么要把你带来？”  
“我……”  
卡多克颓然垂下头，咬紧了下唇。

立香轻叹一声：“还记得皇女小姐的话吧……当前确实需要这么做，那就进行吧！能帮上的事，我一定会尽所能的。”

 

立香的右手罩在已经绑好的毛巾上。即便隔了层布料，也能感到卡多克的眼睫在毛巾下不住颤动。

“……唔啊啊啊！慢、慢点……”喉间溢出破碎的呜咽，卡多克毫无血色的双唇微张，苍白的胸膛剧烈起伏，像是深海中挣扎的垂死者。  
衣物早被脱去了，单薄细瘦的身子全暴露在空气中。他的躯体本就孱弱，简单的润滑根本无法容纳性器进入。立香轻蹙双眉，抬高他颤抖的腿，果不其然看到穴口有几丝鲜红慢慢淌出。

“卡、卡多克？”他慌忙想退出，却被对方一把抓住了他放在腰际的手腕。于此同时那甬道里头紧紧收缩起来，差点让他这时就射在里边。  
呜……一点都不好受！

“就这样！别管那么多……继续！”卡多克低声挤出几个字眼，然后仿若被抽去了大半气力，细瘦的胳膊又栽回床上，头歪向一侧。  
卡多克喜欢来疼的。之前做时他也发现了，否则下身的性器也不会仍然这般精神。但若是按照他说的……

总不是长久办法。立香挠挠头。他并非什么也不知道，也逐渐通过书本了解到御主和从者间供应魔力的几种方式，但万万没想过的，是有朝一日和卡多克发生了这种事。对方是个男性，他甚至并非从者，不久之前他们还是相互厮杀的对手。而卡多克失败了，被他们带到这里，在空余的房间腾出前待在御主的房间中。他们在这间屋中发生的与其说性事，更多不过是某种意义上“补充平复”。  
他没敢将自己与卡多克发生了关系的事告诉大家——至少在当前的局势，在研究出其他方式前，还是越少人知道为好。立香叹了口气，暂且不再后穴中抽送，而是放轻了力量抚摸着卡多克发际的耳钉，逐一略过喉间的几枚，稍稍按压。  
皮肤上深深浅浅的疤痕，温热的，跃动的，不是从者，而是一具人类的躯体啊。

随着手指开始动了，卡多克忍不住再次瑟缩起来。他喘息着，紧紧攥住床单，身体失去视觉的凭依变得更加敏感，立香的手刚碰到左乳尖，粉色的果实就成了小小的硬核，在空气中迅速挺立。肌肤的相触不断刺激着中枢神经，白发青年的呻吟渐渐变了调——不够，还不够……  
他动了动，将胸口又往那边迎去，一边被湿热的口腔含住舔舐，另一侧被用力地揉捻。他的身体渐渐放松，声音慢慢缓下去了，像是猫儿一样哼哼着。体下的分身颤颤巍巍地吐出了透明的液体。  
“交给我……”

身上那人将插入体内的阴茎浅浅抽出，随即一用力，完全将其顶入甬道深处。  
“呜……！”

性器像滚热的楔子，藉由各种体液的润滑，一下顶到深处敏感的腺体。卡多克啊的叫出声来，毛巾一片濡湿。  
双腿已经自发环住了腰际，眼前一片漆黑，身体在交合的撞击中任由立香的动作晃动，所有的痛觉与舒爽交织绵延，在大脑这个终端交汇到极致，迸发出愉悦的火花，再而重新散布到身体各处。  
“御、御主……我要——”卡多克的声音甚至带上了几丝哭腔，他要射了，对方却伸手堵住了顶端的小口。

“不用叫我御主，卡多克君。”  
“你……你是，藤丸……立香……”  
“是的……卡多克君。”

他松开手，卡多克几乎是立刻射出了，泄出的精液零落地溅在腹部床单。几分钟的抽插后，立香也来到了高潮。他没控制住，还是射在了里边。但卡多克似乎也耗尽了气力，湿透的额发贴在额头，他微弱地抱怨一声，就不再动了。

立香俯下身，解开已经湿透一面的毛巾。看到卡多克漂亮的双瞳泛着淫靡的金色水泽，快感激出的几许泪水还留在眼角，他整个人还有些恍惚。  
他突然动了心思，于是慢慢地，他吻去卡多克眼角的泪滴，又将双唇停留在对方耳畔。

“之后，请多指教。”他说道。

End


End file.
